Attached Photos
by WolfGirl15
Summary: Before a break, Kurt gets a text that has some attached photos which embarrasses him at work. After his long hours of work, drives home to confront the sender in the only way he is able to at the moment. AU!


Title: Attached Photos

Word count: 1,691

Rating: Mature! Contains smut, swears and other naughty things.

Parings: Kurt/Sebastian

Summary: Before a break, Kurt gets a text that has some attached photos which embarrass Kurt at work. He later drives home to confront the sender.

Be noted: This is AU, Kurt has graduated High school a year ago, it takes place before the Valentine episode in season two. This is also a going to be part of a fanfic I am currently writing but have yet to post, actually this is what started the fanfic. I hope you enjoy. Remember, this is for a Mature Audience, if you do not like reading Smut, then you best find another page.

* * *

Kurt stared his phone before walking into the mall, he was almost late but was sure that he would make it to work on time. When he saw the store, he walked in through the side door, headed to the back to punch in and grabbed his name tag before placing it on his uniform.

Working in the Gap was not his number one job, now clothing store, but he needed the extra money. After pinning his name tag properly, he walked out from the back to the cash register where Jeremiah, the assistant manager was waiting.

"Good morning, Kurt" Jeremiah said,

"Morning Jerm," Kurt said and grabbed one of the cups on the counter.

"It is just you an me until lunch, Howard called in sick and Jessica's off today, Nathan will be coming in a lunch to help for a few hours and Cathy will join us for closing, also James in here." Jeremiah explained. Kurt nodded, he was used to twelve hour shifts, they pay good money when the hours add up for paycheck time. He took a quick sip from his cup before he placed it back down on the counter.

Kurt grabbed the store key and unlocked the gate and pulling towards edge where he hid it in the wall getting the display ready.

Jeremiah had already picked some new clothes for the manikins and got to work changing the outfits for the upcoming season. When he was finished, people were already browsing through the store looking at the merchandise before buying of just leaving.

He walked over to the changing rooms when he heard a ring and saw a couple standing there with some clothes. He opened the dressing room and allowed the girl in while her boyfriend waited outside, he stood there, waiting as the girl asked for different sizes and colors.

She had also asked for his opinion, which he gave. In the end, the couple had bought most of the items he had picked out and brought them to cash.

"I do not know how you do it," Jeremiah said standing next him as they watched the couple walk out of the store.

"It's a gift." Kurt said and smiled at the other boy. They both chatted some more before Kurt's eye caught something.

"Don't look now, but your blazer boy is here again." Kurt teased.

For the past couple days, a short curly headed boy always walked into the store and buying the most random things to try and talk to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah groaned, but headed to the cash it greet the boy while Kurt walked around the store helping out customers that needed help or just needed an opinion.

Kurt was walking back to the cash registers when he saw the same blazer wearing boy with a giant smile on his face. He did not even notice Kurt as he walked by.

"What's up with that?" Kurt asked Jeremiah.

"I told the kid that we could get coffee together." Jeremiah said with a sigh.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Kurt knew that Jeremiah was still in the closet, even his boss did not know, and Jeremiah wanted to keep it that way. He knew his boss was intolerant, he almost did not hire Kurt because of his sexual orientation, he knew that if Jeremiah told his boss that he was gay, he would not get some of the good shifts that he would be getting at the moment, or the benefits that came with the job of being assistant manager.

"I am not to sure, but this kid looks like he needed someone to talk to." He explained. Kurt nodded, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and looked around to see if anyone, mainly the big boss, was around.

"James went for a break, he just left so you have 5 minutes." Jeremiah said, " and Nathan is already here if I need help, but be quick."

Kurt grabbed his phone and headed to the back room.

"I have a surprise for you," the message wrote, there was also a picture attached. Kurt looked around and made sure that no one was in the room before opening the picture and choked.

He quickly opened up his messenger, "not that I glad for the photo, but I am at work."

The person typed back a laugh and sent another nude picture of himself that Jeremiah had seen when he came to retrieve Kurt.

"That is some boyfriend you got there," Jeremiah said laughing at the blushing boy.

"He knew I worked today," Kurt replied.

"Oh well, just another picture to add to the already filling up album of the one and only Sebastian Smythe in the nude." Jeremiah teased once again causing Kurt to blush even more.

"Shut it," was Kurt's only reply. Jeremiah just laughed.

It was around midnight that Kurt was finally able to go home and rest, his boss had wanted him to stay behind and count the new inventory. He was glad that he had a day off tomorrow and was going to enjoy his day off. He got into his car and drove back home to his father and his father's girlfriend Carole and her son Finn.

He opened the door and noticed that they were all sitting in the living room watching a movie on the tv. "Hey Kurt how was work?" Burt, his father, asked.

"Good. Long, but good." He replied, "I'm going to head up to my room."

His father nodded and said good night, he said goodnight to Carole and Finn in which they responded.

When he got to his room, he made sure that the door was looked before he grabbed his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. He had gotten more pictures from his boyfriend while at work.

Jeremiah teased him that he had more fapping material when he got home, Kurt did not comment, only blushed and smacked his arms before walking away from his laughing friend.

He opened it up the first image that Sebastian had sent that morning, he was lying on his bed, his sheets were up to his waist and tented. The other picture was him lying on his side hiding nothing. The other pictures involved a naked him with pictures being shot from different angles and different positions.

He placed the photos in a password kept album before making the phone call.

"Hey babe," Sebastian said answering the phone.

"You better be visiting soon!" Was all Kurt said as he started taking of his work uniform.

"I will be I'm sure your pretty little ass can wait a few more days," Sebastian said, then gave a moan that shot sensations right through Kurt.

"I'm not to sure about that," Kurt said turning his iPod dock on and playing some music.

Sebastian was wondering what the music was about until he heard a buzz. His hand stilled before resuming his rhythm his breath quickening.

"Kurt," Sebastian moaned, hearing the buzz of the vibrator that he was bought Kurt as a birthday gift one year.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently before giving a moan.

"Babe, I need to see you." Sebastian panted, not stilling his hand.

Kurt grabbed his phone, told him that he would be back soon and video called him. When Sebastian answered, his phone was angled to see the top part of his body, but Kurt could see his arm moving.

Kurt placed the phone on a stand and angled it towards himself so Sebastian could see him from the waist down. He grabbed the still buzzing vibrator and placed it on his straining erection and moaned as the vibrations shot pleasure bolts to his gut. "Sebastian," Kurt moaned stroking himself with both his hand and the vibrator.

Kurt could hear Sebastian swearing as his hand sped up, for a brief moment, all Sebastian saw was Kurt's chest before he returned with a bottle of lube.

Sebastian watched as his boyfriend lathered up the toy before turning around and showing Sebastian the "pretty ass."

"Kurt," Sebastian moaned as he watched his boyfriend insert the toy and plunging it in and out moaning him name.

"Sebastian," Kurt moaned feeling the toy, his orgasm was increasing quickly and by the sounds of Sebastian's labored breathe his was not the far, with the toy inserted, he turned around leaving the toy as it buzzed and grabbed ahold of his leaking member. He sat on the bed feeling the toy buzz inside him as he jerked his hand.

Sebastian was panting, his hand going crazy at the image of his boyfriend moaning and stroking calling his name, having the toy he bough him in a place only he had been before before he let out one big moan.

Kurt could see white ribbons handing on his boyfriends chest that set his orgasm off with him shooting on his hand and on his bed. He was almost to worn out to grab the toy, but did so and turned it off placing it back in its hiding spot. He was going to clean the toy tomorrow when Finn was gone to school. He could hear Sebastian breathing deeply from his phone.

"Babe, you are amazing." Sebastian said.

"You too, I love you." Kurt said, "we should both clean up, I'll call or text you tomorrow, what time do you have class?"

"I have a morning class only that finished at noon, I'll text you to let you know. I love you and cannot wait to see you." Sebastian replied. Kurt gave him a smiled and ended the call before heading to his bathroom to have a shower and grabbing a cloth to clean the mess on his bed the best he could, he would do the laundry tomorrow.

When he was finished, he changed into some soft pajamas and crawling into his bed, wishing Sebastian and goodnight before turning the music off, as well as the lights.

His face smiled when he saw the response of an emoticon moon before closing his eyes hoping for the day his boyfriend returns home to come quicker.

* * *

Written on Pages, for iPad.

I do not own Glee!


End file.
